Growing Pains
by twicupcake21
Summary: Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice all endure the pains of growing up. They have to suffer through heartbreaks, illnesses, and family drama, but the happy times that they have together will get them through it.
1. Going to School

**Hey! This is my second story Growing Pains. I did the beginning of this story in different POVs and if you don't like it please tell me in the review section. I will be updating this story every Tuesday. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight... ever... :(**

* * *

BPov:

Today was mine and my twin brother's first day of school. He was excited and I wasn't really. I'm kind of a shy girl and I don't really like talking to people. My brother on the other hand was the exact opposite. He loved being the center of attention, playing pranks on people, and he talks constantly. WE can hardly ever get him to shut his mouth. Today was going to be an interesting day for the both of us.

"Emmett, Bella! Come on we have to get you to the school! You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" My mother yelled up the stairs. Emmett took off running down the stairs and I slowly trailed behind, not in a rush at all.

By the time I got downstairs, Emmett was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Bellzie Boo… You have to hurry it up a little. We have to get to the school before all the others do. You don't want to make a bad first impression do you?" he said in an tone like he was talking to a two year old and what 6 year old worries about first impressions?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen where our mother was waiting.

She looked at us both and said, "I can't believe that my two babies are already going to school!"

Emmett was getting tired of waiting so he basically yelled, "Can we go now?"

"Yes, Emmett, we can go now," my mother said.

Emmett grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. We got in the car and started going to school.

* * *

APov:

Today was the first day of kindergarden and I couldn't be any happier! My brother on the other hand wasn't all too thrilled. He's not shy or anything, but he doesn't really like to get up early in the mornings. He was not a morning person and we had to get up at 6:00 in the morning. Needless to say, Edward was going to be a grouch today.

"Alice, honey? Are you ready?" My mother asked.

"Yes, momma!" I said excitedly. I already was dressed and had all of my things together to take to school. I was jumping up and down from my excitement.

Edward came in at that moment and asked, "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Because we have to get to school early! Duh," I said in reply.

He rolled his eyes and my mother said, "Edward, I know your tired, but you have to go."

Edward sighed and said, "Fine…"

"Can we please go now?" I asked, getting very impatient.

"Yes, we can… Now, come along. I'm sure you will both have a great first day," my mother said and grabbed both of our hands and led us out the door.

* * *

RPov:

Today is the day that my brother, Jasper, and I go to school for the first time. Neither of us are really thrilled about it, but my mother said that we would have a great time. I'm not so sure about that because not very many people like me because of my personality. I'm one of those people where either you really like me or you really hate me. So, I'm kind of scared about meeting people.

Some people say that my brother is kind of strange. He can sense people's feelings and automatically make them feel better. He doesn't really talk much once you first meet him, but once you get to know him, he is really funny. Even though he sometimes drives me up the wall.

"Rose, honey? It's time to get up," my mother said, slightly shaking my shoulder.

"But I don't want to get up. I still need my beauty sleep," I wined.

"Honey, it's your first day of school. You need to get up and get dressed. Your brother is already downstairs."

"Alright," I grumbled, getting out of my warm, cozy bed. I got up and put on the outfit that I picked out last night and went downstairs.

Once I got down there, Jasper already had his backpack on and was waiting near the front door.

"Why are you already ready? I thought that you didn't want to go," I asked.

"I just figured that the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back home," he said and I went to go get my things packed up.

My mother came around the corner and gave me my backpack already packed. I put it on my back and we all left to go to the school.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the very first chapter of Growing Pains. I know its kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review and check out my first story, Our Little Babies, which I will be updating on Thursday.**

**~Kristen Rose**


	2. Meeting New People

**Hey! I want to say thanks to twilightloverbeverly, RobstenLover93, and Raye (Guest) for reviewing my first chapter! Now, here is the second chapter of Growing Pains!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... :(**

* * *

BPov:

Once we got to the school, my mother parked the car and took me and Emmett inside. I was scared to meet the other kids.

"Momma, what if they don't like me?" I said, looking up at her.

"They will love you, I promise. Now, it's time to go," momma said and gave us both a kiss on the forehead.

Emmett and I gave her a hug and then she left. We walked into the class room and the teacher came over to us.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome! I am Ms. Barns and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Emmett and this is my sister, Bella," Emmett said.

She gave me a wave and I gave a shy wave back. "She is kinda shy," Emmett said, taking my hand.

"That's quite alright. Now, your seats are over there at the group of six tables. You will be sitting with two other sets of twins," she said pointing in the direction of the tables.

Emmett and I walked over there and took our seats. I looked at the tables around me. Emmett was sitting on my left, a girl named Rosalie would be sitting on my right, in front of Emmett would be a girl named Alice, in front of me would be a boy named Edward, and beside him would be a boy named Jasper. I could just hope that they would like me.

A couple minutes later, two blonde haired twins came in. Ms. Barns pointed them over to me and Emmett and they walked over.

Emmett was looking at the blonde girl as they walked over. When they got to us, Emmett introduced us, "Hey! I'm Emmett and this is my sister Bella."

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde haired girl said and the blonde haired boy said, "I'm Jasper."

"Cool! Rosalie, you're sitting next to Bellie Boo," Emmett said and I blushed, "and Jasper, you are sitting in front of her."

"Thanks," they both said and took their places.

The four of us talked a little bit and then another set of twins walked in. The teacher talked to them and then pointed them in our direction.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the bronze haired boy that was walking over here.

When they got over here, his sister said, "Hey! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward! It's so great to meet you!" I couldn't believe how peppy someone could be this early in the morning.

We all went around and introduced ourselves and I think that we will all be great friends.

* * *

RPov:

We pulled up to the school and we all got out. My mother grabbed our hands and led us into the building.

We got to the classroom and my mother said, "I hope you two have a great day! I love you and I will see you after school."

She left and my brother and I walked inside.

The teacher walked in and greeted us, "Hello! I'm Ms. Barns and I will be your teacher for this year."

"I'm Jasper," my brother said and I said, "I'm Rosalie."

"Well it's fantastic to meet you. You will be sitting where the brown haired girl and boy are sitting," Ms. Barns said and we walked over there.

The brown haired boy was looking at me and I was looking at him. We had cute little dimples in his cheeks and I thought that he was cute.

When we got over there, the brown haired boy introduced him and his sister, "Hey! I'm Emmett and this is my sister Bella."

"I'm Rosalie," I said and my brother introduced himself after me, "I'm Jasper."

"Cool!" Emmett said, "Rosalie, you're sitting next to Bellie Boo," Bella blushed, "and Jasper, you are sitting in front of her."

"Thanks," we both said and we took our seats.

We talked for a few minutes and then, a bronze haired boy and a black haired pixie walked in.

Mr. Barns talked to them and then pointed them over to us.

Once they got over here, the pixie said, "Hi! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward! It's so great to meet you!" How she was that peppy, I had no idea.

We talked and talked and we got to know each other. I'm glad I found some people and I hope that we will be great friends.

* * *

APov:

I was soo excited for today! I couldn't wait to get to school and then we pulled up to the front and mom walked us in.

"Alice, Edward. I hope you two have a wonderful day! I love you and I will pick you up after school," my mother said and kissed our foreheads.

She left after giving us a hug and Edward and I walked inside.

The teacher came up to us and greeted us," Hello! Welcome! I am Ms. Barns and I will be your teacher this year."

"I'm Alice!" I said and nudged my brother.

"I'm Edward," he said and I frowned at him for his lack of enthusiasm.

Ms. Barns pointed us to the table with the other twins and we walked over there.

I saw my brother looking at the little brown haired girl and I smiled at him.

When we got over there, I introduced Edward and I, "Hi! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward! It's so great to meet you!" I could see that the two girls were not really peppy at this time of day and I didn't understand how people could not be peppy!

We talked to each other and we got to know one another and call me psychic ,but, I knew that we were all going to be great friends!

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review and check out my other story, Our Little Babies! Thanks!**

**~Kristen Rose**


	3. Meeting the Class

**I am so so so so so sorry that I didn't update last Wednesday. I had computer issues and then my hard drive was wiped, so I had to type everything over again. Next time that I update I will have two chapters for you. But aside from that fact, I am planning on starting a new story next Wednesday. I don't know what to write for it. I have a whole bunch of ideas and I want to see what you want. Go on to my profile and look at the summeries that I have posted. Then take the poll and which ever one has the highest vote, I will have the first chapter on Wednesday. Voting ends on Monday. And before I forget, thank you to twilightloverbeverly, RobstenLover93, Raye (Guest), and Ellesia Pattz (Guest) for reviewing!**

* * *

BPov:

When the bell rang to start class, the announcements came on and we said the pledge and had our moment of silence and then we started class.

"Good morning class and welcome to kindergarten," Mrs. Barns said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Barns!" the entire class said.

"Now, we are all going to play a game to get to know each other. Let's all get in a circle and pass a ball to each other. When you get the ball, say your name, birthday, and an interesting fact about yourself. I'll start," she said and we all got in a circle. There were seventeen of us in the circle.

Mrs. Barns went and got the ball and stood in the circle with us.

"My name is Mrs. Barns, my birthday is November 27, and I have been teaching for 4 years now," she said and passed the ball to a girl with short, brown curly hair.

"My name is Jessica Stanley, my birthday is July 8, and I love Justin Bieber and One Direction!" The blond haired girl next to her said, "Me too!"

Jessica passed the ball to her and she said, "My name is Lauren Mallory, my birthday is March 18, and I love Justin Bieber and One Direction too!"

Lauren then passed the ball to Alice and she said, "I am Alice Cullen, my birthday is June 20, and I love shopping!"

Edward laughed and Alice passed the ball to him, "I'm Edward Cullen, my birthday is also on June 20, and I love to play the piano and baseball."

He handed me the ball and I smiled.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella, my birthday is on September 13, and I love to read and write."

Lauren laughed and whispered in Jessica's ear, "Nerd," and they both laughed.

I didn't pay any attention to them as I passed the ball to my brother.

"Hello people! My name is the amazing and powerful Emmett Swan. My birthday is September 13 and I love to play baseball, football, and any sports in general," he said with a smile and everyone laughed. Mrs. Barns knew right then that he would be the class clown. I laughed because it was so… Emmett.

He passed the ball to Rosalie with a goofy grin and she laughed.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, my birthday is December 6, and I love cars," she said and Lauren and Jessica gave her a weird look.

"Cars are for boys," Lauren said and then Jessica laughed.

"No they aren't. I love cars! They are really cool and some are really fast," Rosalie said.

Before Lauren said anything else, Mrs. Barns interrupted and said, "Moving on," and Rosalie passed the ball to Jasper.

"Thanks Rose. I'm Jasper Hale. My birthday is on December 6 and I love to play baseball," he said and passed the ball to the blond haired boy next to him.

"Oh… Umm… My name is Mike Newton, my birthday is on February 24, and I like to play football."

He passed the ball to the girl next to him and she said quietly, "I'm Angela Weber, my birthday is on March 2, and I love to take pictures."

She then passed the ball to the boy next to her and he said, "My name is Tyler Crowley. My birthday is on August 28, and I like to play football."

He passed the ball to the guy next to him and then 3 more kids went.

"Alright, I think that went pretty well. Now, time to move on to the next activity," Mrs. Barns said and we all sat back down at our desks.

We played a couple more games and then it was time to go to lunch.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't really exciting though. Please review and remember to go to my profile to vote for the next story!**

**~Kristen Rose**


End file.
